Death Note: Epic Failure
by NerdyyBeyochh
Summary: You'll find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Death Note: Epic Failure Ch.1**

This story is about a new girl named "Octavia Yukiyama".

She is the daughter of Nicoya Yukiyama and Kajuki Yukiyama.

She grew up on a big open field in Winchester, England, with 2 sisters and her grandmother.

Her 2 sisters, La`shea and Konawa. Octavia and her 2 sisters get along real well.

She is fully American ,Part Japanese, and Part French.

But when she was 6, her grandmother passed away at the age of 58, because of cancer.

Octavia has been depressed for a real long time. So she became emo and/or suicidal.

Her parents and her sisters are always worried about her.

Whenever it was time to eat dinner, Octavia always put her food aside and would go to her room and sit in a corner and cry or maybe cut herself once in a while. Just for the fun of it.

Her sister Konawa would always comfort her, but Octavia would either hit her or slap her to get her away from her.

It was about 1 month since her grandmother died, but it seems that Octavia has put her act together.

"Mom what time is it?" Octavia said.

"Its 6:30, why honey?" Nicoya said.

"Because at 7:00 I'm going to the graveyard."

"Why are you going there?"

"Because………I'm going to see grandmothers grave……..DUH! Why else would I go there?"

"I don't know……..but be back by 8:00 for dinner ok?"

"Ok mom I love you"

"I love you to dear"

Octavia has made it to the graveyard and searches for her grandmothers grave.

But then she realizes that she is being stalked by some unknown person.

"Hello? Who is stalking me!?!?" Octavia said.

"If I found out who you are, I'm gonna f**ing stab you in the throat!"

No one answered.

"Ok fine, whatever!"

Octavia just keeps searching for her grandmothers grave but she is getting very annoyed, because someone is still following her around.

"Ok b***show me who you are!"

Out of nowhere someone jumps out in front of Octavia and scares the f*** out of her.

"OH MY BEJESUS! WHO THE F*** ARE YOU!?"

"I'm the magnificent B."

"Ok Ok no need to get cheesy here"

"Haha you should of seen your face! You were like OH MY BEJESUS! HAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Well your gonna see you face when I punch you in the nuts!"

"Well for one, you can't technically see your own face…..unless you're in front of a mirror, and two my nuts belong to someone else, sorry chick"

"Haha very funny, now can you like…..GO! So I can move along with my day?"

"Now what makes you think I'm not gonna kill you right here?"

"You won't be killing me, unless you want me to stab you then, yea"

B's phone rings.

"Hello?"

Someone starts screaming on the other line.

"Ehh sorry but I gotta go!"

B runs out of the graveyard and heads to someplace.

Octavia finally finds her grandmothers grave. But…….she sees that the death date of her grandmother hasn't been filled in yet.

"MOTHER F***ERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Octavia starts to cry and gets furious.

"I can't believe they lied to me!!!!"

Octavia has had enough, so she pulls out her knife and slits her wrist and sits there for 5 minutes watching the blood run down her arm.

But she is feeling a little *woozy* so she quickly runs home.

Octavia finally arrives at her house.

"Mom, dad I need to talk to you now!"

"Why would you cut yourself!?" Nicoya said.

"Nevermind that! Why did you lie to me about grandmother dieing!?"

"We had to cuz she had to be shipped off to America for some issue she is facing and if we told you, it would break your heart and you would wanna go but we wouldn't let you."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!! I F***ING HATE YOU!"

Octavia slaps her mom in the face.

"Octavia Yukiyama!!!!!!! You never slap your mother! EVER!!!!"

"Well didn't I just slap you!?"

"That's it! Your grounded!"

"Ok don't use the old *YOUR GROUNDED* act. It's just not working out for me sweetheart!"

"OCTAVIA YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!!!!!"

"OR WHAT!? YOU GONNA SPANK ME?"

Octavia's dad slaps her in the face, but then Octavia pulls out her knife.

"Octavia what are you doing!?" Nicoya said.

"What does it look like? I'm gonna stab you guys!"

"Octavia don't………….."

Octavia stabs her dad in the chest 3 times.

"OCTAVIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nicoya said.

Then Octavia takes the gun her dad had behind his back and shoots her dad 1 more time In the head and then shoots her mom 3 times in the leg and then 2 times in the head.

Her sisters are sitting in a corner terrified in the living room.

"Oh shit I better head to the hospital my wrist is bleeding bad!"

Octavia runs to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Death Note: Epic Failure Ch.2**

Octavia finally arrives at the hospital. She is bleeding worse than ever.

"Damn parents lie to me to where I end up cutting my wrist!"

"F*** them!"

Octavia goes to the waiting room and sits down in a chair 2 seats away from a interesting black haired girl.

"Hi I'm Octavia what's your name?"

"C…."

"Um that's cool, do you go to the Frankford Academy?"

"nope…"

"Oh……well if you did you would love it! There are good lunches served there, cute boys, and very respectful teachers!"

"you hate it and your lying right now"

"Hate what?"

"School, life, your parents, everything…… so who did you kill?"

"WTF!? Why do you assume I killed someone!? Just because I have pink hair and dress like I have no sense!?"

"no because the blood on your clothes are splattered by a 9mm gun….. I'm not stupid so don't lie…"

"Ok………ummm yeaa that………well it's a long long story actually……"

"well I have a while so why not?"

"OK….FINE…..well I live with my mom and dad, 2 sisters and a used to be grandmother……..but a month ago I was told by my parents that my grandmother died of cancer……..but it was a lie. A couple hours ago today, I was at the graveyard searching for my grandmothers grave and I found it but……..i saw that the death date wasn't filled in……so that's why my wrist is cut and I have a knife with me…….because my parents lied to me……..they said she died and she really was shipped off to America for an issue she is facing and the reason they didn't tell me was because they didn't want to break my heart and they thought I would want to be shipped off with her and that's true I would but…….when I went home I yelled at my parents telling them I hated them and shit like that…….and then I ended up shooting them…….so yeaa bad evening that was…right?"

"not really it sounds like your life was pretty good but you were the one to screw it up…"

"What the f*** is that suppost to mean!?"

" you chose to shoot them and now half to live in foster care…. Just like I chose to leave my sister…"

"what happened to you? Why did you have to go to foster care? What about your sister? Is she ok?"

"1. I cut my self 2. Because I got taken away and 3. She died"

"Oh im sorry ummm how did she die?"

"I told her to put down the gun but she didn't and went on the roof and blew her brains out."

"WOOOW!! That's interesting………now seriously….what is your name?"

"the name I was born with my given name or my taken name?"

"All of the above"

"I renounced the first one the second is confidential but the third is Abbie…"

"Oh cool, nice to meet you abbie…."

"yah…"

Octavia and Abbie seem to get along quite well…….maybe they will become good friends….but we'll see!

3 days later………………

Octavia is now attending the foster care of Winchester, England. But her sisters La'shea and Konawa are being shipped off as well to America to stay with their grandmother. As for her parents…………they dead.

"Hello Octavia my name is Roger………Come inside and you need to follow me to the room you will be sleeping in for now."

"Ok……thanks I guess."

Octavia and Roger are walking down the hall and sees the door of her room and goes in it……and sees a black haired girl……..but she ain't quite sure who it is yet. Octavia shuts the door behind her and puts her suitcase on the bed and starts to unpack. The black haired girl is sitting on the floor staring out the window……like she's depressed.

"Hi I'm Octavia Yukiyama….who are you?"

"C…"

"Uhhh…wait are you Abbie? Like from the hospital Abbie?"

"im not from the hospital im from Russia …"

"No I mean……..you were in the waiting room and I told you the long story about me killing my parents and the lie they told me….remember?"

"no not really but I know who you are…"

"Ok cool…….do you think you could show me around this place….like show me your friends and neighbors?"

"ok B get out…" abbie picked up a book and threw it under the bed .B mumbled something and crawled out " This is Michael Jackson… check under your bed before you go to sleep…"

"Uh ok……..wait… I know this dude! He was in the graveyard stalking me a couple days ago!"

"don't worry I have it tamed…" Abbie said pulling B down and petting his head.

"ok then………now can you show me around this place and let me meet your friends before I stap the f*** out of you!?" Octavia looks at abbie with a serial killer look.

"ok but lets get one thing straight you DO NOT! Touch my pokemon posters or my Ouran Host Club posters… kay?"

"Eh ok now…lets go!"

"fine follow me"

Octavia walks out of the room and shuts the door before Abbie gets out and Abbie runs straight into the door.

"OOPS! SORRY ABBIE!"

"6th time today I run into a door"

Octavia and Abbie walk down the hall to the first door they see and walk straight in.

"Eh who are these two? AND WHY ARE THEY DOING BUT SEX!!????"

"oh that's normal for them normally about 4 times a day… But that's Matty and mello yellow"

"No my name is ONLY mello!!" mello said ticked off.

"Ok well it's nice to meet you…….I guess"

"go f*** off" mello said.

"Ok fine……no need to get b**chy! Bejesus !"

"well I think he likes you..!"

"Haha very funny!"

Octavia and Abbie walk down to the next room and they walk straight in.

"this is L`s room you don't go in here im the only one allowed in…"

"Well ok then……"

Octavia and Abbie walk to the next room and walk right in.

"This is Sheeps room he likes to play with barbies…"

"Ok now seriously…….what's his real name?"

"nate rivers"

"Hmmm…..interesting……But does he have a name he goes by like mine…….people call me clear."

"near"

"wow…..our names are identical……um is he single?"

"duh kids a freek"

"well……..i like freeks"

Abbie gets creeped out a little.

"Um can I say hi to him?"

"No he is in the middle of a game with barbies……..they are having a beach party……….now let's go!"

Octavia and Abbie walk to the last room and walk in.

"this freek is janna…"

"Uhhh who is janna…?"

"the blind chik with green hair…"

"Is she seriously blind!? If so….that's terrible!!"

"no you moron shes just stupid.."

"so she has a mental disease!!"

"no a drug abuse problem tho…"

"so…….SHE'S A CRACK HEAD!?!?!?"

"no she doesn't smoke crack she has a physical addiction to coffee…"

"So…….she is KRIPPLED!!!!???"

"no … JUST SHUT UP AND FORGET IT!!!!"

"Ok….lets go to sleep…..it's time for bed."

"ok…whatever"

Octavia and Abbie walk in their room.

"Remember to check under your bed for Michael Jackson!"

"Oh ok…….."

Octavia checks under bed.

"Ok no Michael Jackson!"

"Good……he is probably under my bed then……But anyways…..i gotta go."

"Uh why?"

"I usually don't sleep in my own room……I either sleep in L's or B's room……"

"Aren't you a little young for that!?"

"not in that way more like in a ……. Idk I just do….!"

"well ok then……."

Octavia falls asleep and Abbie sleeps in B's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Death Note: Epic Failure Ch.3**

Octavia has woke up at like 6am for a stupid reason. When she wakes up Abbie is right in front of her, like right in her face type of thing.

"Hey wake up……..do you want pancakes? They are good….."

"w-what…..why are you waking me up so early!?"

"Cuz….i always wake up early….DUH….."

"Ok…..i'll get up in a minute….."

"Ok….awsomesauce …."

Abbie walks out of the room.

Octavia gets up…..finally….she puts on one of girly outfits and heads out to the kitchen.

"Ahhhh sh**!!" Abbie said.

"Dude! Abbie what did you do?"

"I accidently burnt the pancakes…..by accident"

"wow, who burns pancakes?"

"Clumsy peoplez like me…."

"Oh ok….haha you're dumb"

"Thanks…….I guess"

Octavia helps Abbie make new pancakes.

"Geez, how did you learn to make awesome pancakes!?"

"Years of experience my friend, years of experience"

Abbie looks at Octavia and laughs softly.

"What it's true! Don't be laughing at my awesomeness at pancakeness!!"

"Wow! Nice word drop moron…"

"Shut up and eat your darn pancakes!"

"Eh……."

"What's wrong now!?"

"I don't want pannycakes…….I want some RAMEN!!!!"

"Ahhh you're so wasteful! Geez"

"Ah you humans are annoying…. Just let me do whatever I want and the world will work out fine…"

"Well……for one you're a human too so you're actually calling yourself annoying, two the whole world doesn't revolve around *ABBIE*, and three you're the annoying one."

"haha I'm the annoying one? I think not… and yes the world **did** revolve around me…"

"yea……..**DID…..**revolve around you…"

"your just mad cuz you wish you got to wear a tiara….. yah that was back when I was a princess tho…"

"ha! When were you a princess!? In your imagination I'm guessing!?"

"no I was a mafia princess…"

"Um….a mafia princess? What's that?"

"My dad was a mafia boss so he controlled the entire world basically…. I do miss the big mansion and stuff…. But I haven't seen him in years…"

"Ok well anyways we are gonna be late for school so let's go…"

"Nah I'm allowed to be late"

"Ok fine….suit yourself…….I'm not gonna be the one who will be getting F's so whatever…..LATER!"

"Yah I'm going to go somewhere see ya laters.."

"Ok fine……byez"

Octavia runs off to school while Abbie is still sitting on the counter eating ramen like her lazy a$$ self.

Octavia finally makes it to class.

"Octavia you are late" said.

"I Know I'm sorry, my friend……….."

"I don't need to hear stories ok?"

"Ok…..sorry."

Octavia gets real annoyed and gets out a big paper ball and throws it at a nerd in front of her.

"OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"Cuz you're a pimpled face b**** now f*** off!"

"We don't use that language in our class Octavia!"

"Well…..I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but…..i say what I wanna say ok!?"

"That's it you need to shut your mouth or ill have to excuse you from this class!"

"Whatever you wrinkled face b****!!"

"Now you go back to your room and stay there!"

"FINE! I'D BE GLAD TO!"

Octavia walks out the room furious……and sees Abbie walking towards her.

"Why are you leaving the classroom…?"

"cuz…I'm ditching….so you want to with me?"

"it don't really matter if you ditch class ya know it ain't like your gonna be L`s successor or something…."

"Well you never know! I could if I wanted…..but I don't feel like it….so you have nothing to worry about"

"No it will never be you…..it ain't me either I'm just gonna marry him so it doesn't matter that I'm at the bottom"

"Yea…..in your dreams…….but anyway….you gonna ditch with me or not? Cuz I'm ready to leave…"

"Fine……let's go"

Octavia and Abbie leave to the roof and start ditching class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Death Note: Epic Failure Ch.4**

Octavia and Abbie finally make it to the roof of the foster care building.

"I wonder if theres still blood up here…" Abbie said.

"From what!? Did you f*** B so hard that ur a** hole was bleeding!!??"

"no from when my sister felt like being a douche bag"

"well…..ok then…"

The bell rings and it's time for lunch, so Octavia and Abbie hurry up and run down stairs before they get caught.

"where do you think you're going ladies?" B said with a flirty look.

"I don't have time to get raped right now IM STARVING!!!"Abbie said.  
"Yea!!!……………eh…….."

"Octavia, shut up or I'll hide under your bed tonight." B said.

"ok……..fine"

"No B is sleeping with me tonight *wink wink* haha just kidding!"

"yea I thought so!"

Octavia and Abbie head to the cafeteria.

They finally make it to the cafeteria and they get their lunch and sit at a table where B, Mello, near, Janna, and Matt are.

"Hey peoplez!" Abbie said.

Octavia and Abbie sit down and start eating their lunch.

"Mello, Matt, B, Near, HI!.........." Octavia said shy and in love………with near of course.

"Shut the f*** up!" Mello and Matt said while they are making out.

"Hi……." Near said shy and boring.

Octavia looked over at near and near looked over at Octavia. I think there is a connection going on!!

"Ok…..Octavia……are you done eating cuz I'm done….HUH!?"

"No..but….." Abbie quickly pulls Octavia's hand and takes her to their room.

"are you out of your f-ing mind?!?! NEAR IS A SHEEP!!!!"

"SO!!! He is sexy and sweet and boring………..I LIKE MY MEN SEXII AND BORING!!!!"

"NO HE IS A SHEEP!!! ITS AGAINST THE LAWS OF NATURE!!!"

"NO HE IS SEXY AND I DON'T GIVE A F*** ABOUT THE LAWS OF NATURE!!!!!!!! THEY CAN KISS MY SKINNY WHITE A$$!!!!!!!"

"EWWWWW….. MENTAL PIC OF NEAR NAKED!!! IM BLIND!!!! AHHHHH!!"

"YEP! IM IN THE PIC TOO! F***ING HIM!"

"EWWWW…. I'm going to have nightmares about that…"

"WELL YOU BETTER! NOW…….IM GONNA BRING HIM DOWN TO THE ROOM SO ME AND HIM CAN TALK…….SO GET THE F*** OUT OKK!!!!!!??????"

" *talk?..... I think not…. Your mom would not be happy about you being alone…..IN A ROOM!......WITH A SHEEP!!!!"

"WELL FOR ONE MY MOM IS DEAD…..AND TWO HE IS NOT A SHEEP YOUR JUST JEALUS SOOO BYE!!!!!!!"

" I AM NOT I HAVE 2!!!!"

"Ok………well please leave and masterbate with mello yellow and matty ok!?"

"nah….. im going to go now before you mentally scar me…."

"ok bye!"

Abbie leaves the room and Octavia calls nears name.

"NEAR! COME IN HERE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

Octavia waits for a minute……………………………….then near walks in the door slow and sits on the bed next to Octavia.

"Hi near……….."

"Hi……."

"So are you……..single……by any chance……"

"ya…."

'well…………would you consider to be my boyfriend………?"

"ok……."

"!!!!!!!!"

Near looks over at Octavia and slowly makes a smile.

"Wanna make out!?"

"No……….but I wanna f*** u…"

"Eh……..ok…….."

Octavia strips down till she is fully nude and near does it as well………….then they start to do it under the covers……………….But then out of nowhere Abbie opens the door and sees Octavia and Near *getting it on* under the covers.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUNG LADY?!!? Haha just kidding I had to get my cell phone.."

"uuuuhhh….ok get it…."

Abbie walks out………disgusted…..and goes on with her day.

"Eh….sorry near…….she has no respect for privacy…"

"It's ok……….i gotta go anyways…..bye"

Octavia kisses near and he gets dressed……DUH! And leaves the room…..happy.

"What happened to you" Abbie said

"Nothing…..i have to go somewhere that's all……is there a problem?"

"Yes there is……..but it doesn't involve you…."

"Well ok then…….bye"

"Peace"

Near walks away while Abbie is still texting.

Octavia runs out of the room and takes Abbie's hand and drags her to the roof of the foster care building.

"Why did you drag me up here?"

"Cuz I have something to tell you!"

"Ok……what did you do……..?"

"Nothing……I have some good news and bad news…….which one do u want first?"

"Uhhhhh …… the good first…."

"Ok well the good news is…..that I heard that L is coming here to see you!"

"I know I told him if he didn't come back today I would completely slit my wrists"

"Oh ok and now……….are u ready for the bad news…?"

"Hai…."

"Ok….well……….me and near are in a *so called* relationship right now……but the thing is……..someone else likes me………and I like him…..but I can't tell you cuz you'll get very mad…."

"Ummm you need to tell me…… "

"ok….fine ummm………it's light……..me and him…..are in love…….sorry…"

"No if you don't tell me things could go wrong………… I saw it happen to many times before….."

"What do you mean……?"

"I'm never bringing it up again…… but you half to trust me …… who is it?"

"Ehh……….mello……I like his chocolate bar!!!!!!!"

"Ok that's ok then….."

"Cool……thanks for understanding……."

"But I need you to do one thing for me ok?"

"Ok….what is it?"

"I need you to tell me if B ever says or does anything weird to you ....... I'm not joking if he does you need to let me know right away ok" Abbie said really seriously.

"umm no but like today before we went lunch….when he asked us where we were going…..he had that….flirty look and……..I'm pretty sure he was looking at me…….but why are you acting so serious? Is there an issue going on with B or something?"

"no its normal for him to do that around me…… but that's not the type of weird I'm talking about… don't worry about it but if anything weird starts to happen let me know"

"eh…..ok then"

Abbie and Octavia walk down the stairs and Octavia starts to feel tired…..so she heads off to bed and gets ready for tomorrow, while Abbie is outside at the gate waiting for L to come back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Death Note: Epic Failure Ch.5**

Abbie fell asleep outside next to the gate while Octavia is sleeping in her bed………..but when Abbie wakes up…….she wakes up to someone that she was waiting to see for a long…….time.

"Abbie wake the hell up" L said.

"5 more min. mom…."

"it's not your mom………it's L"

"YAY RYUZAKI!!!" Abbie screamed jumping on L.

"WTF!?"

Abbie was so happy to see L and L was happy to see her……but…….he has a secret! DUN DUN DUUUUUN!! What is L's secret? YOU'LL FIND OUT!!!!!

"So….Abbie….what have Octavia and you been up to?" L said curious.

"being annoying…"

"that's not what I heard…."

"Heard what?"

"I heard that Near and Octavia *GOT IT ON* in the bed…….and I heard you barged in……what were you doing in there!? Looking at yaoi!?"

"no I was getting my phone…..then I was going to look at yaoi"

"Ok…good….now come with me to the kitchen….ill make you something to eat….how's that sound?"

"ok"

L and Abbie go to the kitchen and start eating breakfast, while Octavia is in her room crying.

"I can't believe that b****!!!" Octavia said ticked off.

B hears Octavia crying and cussing….so he walks in and talks to her.

"What happened to you" B said.

"You and Abbie……."

"WTF!? What did we do?"

"You know what you guys did! You and Abbie like each other…..but I LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Really…..you like me!?"

"Yes I do! Now I'm going to prove it too!!"

Octavia pulls B close to her and they kiss.

But then Abbie walks in and sees them kissing.

Abbie walks over to B and punches him in the face then drags him up by the hair and slams his face in the wall…

"what are you doing?"Abbie said calmly. B tried to say something but abbie punched him in the face again.

"WHY THE F*** DID YOU HIT HIM! I KNOW HE LIKES ME MORE!!!!"

"NO HE DOSENT YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT ABIGAILE BUT YOU DON'T!!!"

"ABIGAILE?"

"huh?"

"what ever just let go of him before I slam your f***ing face against my TV"

"this is none of your business…"

"um actually…..it is! IM STANDING RIGHT HERE AND IM PRETTY MUCH IN THE MIDDLE OF IT SO LET HIM GO!"

Octavia pushes Abbie to the floor then kisses B even more.

Abbie walks up behind Octavia and hits her in the back of the head with a gun.

"You f***ing b***!"

Octavia pulls out her knife and her nunchaku and hits Abbie in the face.

"ok now your starting to piss me off" abbie said pulling out the gun and pointing it at Octavia.

Octavia slaps the gun out of her hand.

"So……what are you gonna do without a gun…huh?"

"this…" abbie said punching Octavia in the throat.

Octavia falls to the ground and starts to cough up blood……but then her new manicure is ruined cuz one of her nails snap off.

"Ok now….it's personal!!!"

Octavia takes her knife and cuts Abbie in the throat….but misses a little bit.

"you aren't going to win…. So do yourself a favor and stop now before you hurt yourself" Abbie said grabbing Octavia and throwing her ageist the wall and pined her hands above her on the wall so tight it could have broke her wrists. But then Janna runs into the room and pulls Abbie off her.

"ABBIE THAT'S ENOUGH" Janna said trying to hold her back.

Octavia runs out of the room ticked off and goes to the roof.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID ABBIE!" B said running after Octavia.

"you could have killed her huh?"janna said turning to Abbie.

"hai….."

Abbie just sits in the room and gets all mad while Octavia is on the roof.

B sees Octavia on the roof with a knife in her hand………and the edge of the roof has blood on it.

"OCTAVIA! DO YOU WANT TO HURT YOURSELF EVEN WORSE!?"

"I REALLY DON'T CARE…….I'D RATHER DIE THEN BE HAPPY…."

"now don't say that…….i like you….in a friend way but……don't be cutting yourself just because Abbie hurt you……just follow me ok?"

"why…..where are we going?"

"the basement…..just come ok?"

"ok…."

B and Octavia head down to the basement.

"B…...why did you take me here?"

"Because I wanna show you this…"

B heads over to the light switch and turns it off then goes to this movie projector and slides in a disc.

"Oh B don't show me this!" Octavia said frightened and kind of sad.

"You need to see it! So you can see what you did wrong!"

Octavia looks at the movie and it shows Octavia fighting with Abbie.

"I…I..I need to go!!"

Octavia runs up the stairs but before she can manage to reach the 4th step, she sees 3 shadows and runs behind B and hides. The 3 people walk down the steps and stand next to each other and you wont believe who these people are……….L, Mello, and Near. Octavia starts getting curious of why they are here.

"Why are you guys here!? B, is this some dating game or something!? Cuz if it is……I need to put on my birthday suit!" Octavia said getting ready to run up the stairs…….but then B grabs her hand.

"This isn't no f***ing dating game, I want you to kill someone……or something……"

"WHAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKEN MIND!???"

"well kind of…..but that's not it……I want you to kill this….."

B pulls out a cat.

"why a cat?"

"cuz it's ugly"

"ok now seriously want do you want me down here for!?"

"fine….."

B throws the cat down.

" I'm trying to tell you that whatever Abbie is trying to tell you about me being weird around you or anyone else…..isn't true……I love you……"

Abbie runs down the stairs.

"oh so none of it is true huh?" Abbie throws down a folder "so if none of it is true then why do these pictures say otherwise? I`m not stupid your just using her. And because I know how this will end why don't we just show her what will happen?..."

"what are you talking about……why would B do something like this…….i do love him…." Octavia walks over and kisses him." But…….i would like to hear your side of the story first Abbie…."

"it is never to be brought up again…." Abbie said putting a dick into the projector and she fast forwads it to a part where her and some other girl are standing there on the roof

"whats the matter? You seriously need to ask thet question? You know…" the girl said.

"this was your battle not mine!!!"

"NO IT WAS YOURS TOO! BECAUSE YOU KNEW WHAT BEYOND BIRTHDAY WAS DOING TO ME AND YOU DIDN'T STOP IT!!!" The girl went over to the ledge of the roof and shot herself in the head. And the screen went black.

"prove that wrong…" abbie said looking at B.

"I can't believe he would do this!" Octavia said backing away from B. "What did you do to that girl!? I WANNA KNOW!!!!!!! AND I ALSO WANNA KNOW WHO THAT GIRL IS!" Octavia looks at Abbie and asks her who she is….

"So…….who is she!?"

"never again…."

"well then…….i guess I know who to believe…….." Octavia said walking up to B. "I never wanna see your face again!" Octavia walks over to Abbie. "Thanks for being there for me….and sorry for the rough fight we had earlier……" Octavia laughs. "But you're really good at fighting……you should be my secret weapon……haha…."

"no…. " Abbie said walking away.

"what do you mean no……."

"by no I mean no…"

"ok then………"

Octavia walks up the stairs and goes to her room.

Octavia has a lot to think about but I'm sure she can get through it all. She falls asleep in her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Death Note: Epic Failure Ch.6**

Octavia has Woke up and still has to think about yesterday and the damage that was caused.

Abbie walks in the room to talk to Octavia.

"So……how you doing?" Abbie said sadly.

"I couldn't have been better…."

"Wait…….so you're not mad or angry at B?"

"No…..I am……..I guess I'm not as hot-headed as I thought I was…."

"Cool…….well I'm cooking breakfast…..do you want anything?"

"Eh……..why don't I cook breakfast…?"

"Um……..why should you?"

"Do you want to have the *BURNT PANCAKES* incident again?"

"Yea….uh no"

"Ok………..then follow me and I'll cook the breakfast….how's that sound?"

"Ok…….."

Octavia and Abbie walk out of the room and into the kitchen. When they are walking down the hallway…….they sees B……but they just ignore him and walk away to the kitchen.

"Hey Octavia" Near said walking towards her.

"Hey Near……"

Abbie walks away.

"I'll leave you two alone…..." Abbie said.

"Hi…." Near said.

"Hi…….." Octavia laughs a little.

"Um…..so did you hear?"

"What…….?" Octavia said.

"There is a new guy coming in today his name is Zeke Baldwin, He is suppose to be some rocker dude from America but, we don't know how he is……."

"Wow……….Uh is that him over there?" Octavia said pointing to some dude.

"Yep that's him……..uh he is walking towards you so ill go ok? Love you" Near said.

"Love you too" Octavia kisses Near and he walks away.

"So…….what's your name" Zeke said.

"Octavia"

"Cool……..how old are you?"

"8……"

"Oh well I'm 9 but it's nice to meet you Octavia…..but I gotta go……bye"

"Bye…." Octavia said running to L's room to talk to Abbie.

Octavia rushes through the door and sees L kissing Abbie.

"Abbie………..Uh…" Octavia said.

"Oh…….hi Octavia sorry about this……….incident…."

"It is ok but……..I have to talk to you…….follow me to the roof…."

Octavia and Abbie run to the roof quickly before they get caught.


	7. Chapter 7

**Death Note: Epic Failure**

It's Morning and Octavia is super depressed. She is sitting on her bed and looks on the floor and sees a notebook with a cover that says *Death Note*. She gets off her bed and pulls out the book and looks through it.

"Oh my gosh! No way!" Octavia said kind of nervous and frightened.

"Abbie might know what this is."

Octavia runs out of the orphanage, catches a cab, and goes to the hospital.

*20 MINUTES LATER……………………………………….*

Octavia has finally arrived at the hospital and runs to the room that Abbie is in.

"Abbie! Are you dead!" Octavia said freaking out.

"No you idiot, I'm right here!" Abbie said laughing.

"Well, I don't know if I was suppost to see it but, I found a notebook under my bed and I don't know why but it had your name labeled on the cover of it but the actual title said, *Death Note*. Why are there people's names in there?" Octavia said curious.

"Oh crap, I guess I'm going to have to tell you right?" Abbie said.

"Yeah….........but is it that bad? I mean could it affect those people?"

"It already affected those people and yeah it's bad."

"What happened to those people?"

"What do you think? The cover says *Death Note*. It's kind of obvious, are you ok? Do you need to be in the hospital too?" Abbie said laughing.

"No I don't and yeah I'm ok, but those people died didn't they?"

"Yep…………..smart girl. So is that why you came all this way? Just to tell me all this crap!"

"Yeah………..why?"

"Because I wanted you to go out and get me some panda cookies. Please! They only have sugar free pudding here!"

"Ok……..fine I'll be back."

Octavia walks to the store. *4 minutes later…………….*

Octavia arrived at the store and goes in.

"Man! Where are those panda cookies!" Octavia said aggravated. Then some dude walks up to her and hands her the panda cookies.

"Here you go" Zeke said.

Octavia looks up and sees that it's Zeke.

"Um……….Thank you Zeke, Abbie really needs these." Octavia said happy.

"Why does she need them?"

"Well don't you know? She is in the hospital. She cut herself open! It was terrible, blood was everywhere and…………"

"Ok Ok that's enough! Too much information!" Zeke said a little grossed out.

"Yeah……..sorry"

"It's ok but can I come and see her?"

"Ehhh………I don't think she wants to see you because you broke her heart and hurt her feelings."

"Ok well then I'll go…………..tell her I'm sorry and I hope me and her can be friends ok?"

"Ok……..fine" Octavia said aggravated.

"Well I got to go so……….Bye."

"Bye………….."

Zeke walks out the store and Octavia pays for the cookies and leaves.

*4 minutes later………………………*

"Hey Abbie! I'm here with your cookies!" Octavia said happily.

"Ok thank you! HAHAHAHHAA!" Abbie said crazy.

"Wow, you're crazy and you're welcome. But guess who I ran into at the store?"

"Who?"

"Zeke…………….I was looking for some panda cookies and he found them for me. He asked if he could come see you and I told him no because he broke your heart and I didn't think you'd want him here so he said he was sorry and he hope you and him could be friends." Octavia said.

"Wow , But I don't think me and him can be friends because of the new girl that should be coming in. So nah, I'm good. I have you, Janna, L, and B as my friends, and I don't need Zeke."

"Ok well I'm going to head out so I'll see you tomorrow because I'm going to be picking you up so get some good rest ok?

"Yeah"

"Bye ……….."

"Laterz"

Octavia leaves and goes home.


End file.
